poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph is a crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot The Peanuts Gang enocunter Wreck-It Ralph who gets tired of being the bad guy, so he decides to become the good guy by trying to get a medal. But after he gets the medal in Hero's Duty and rides a spaceship, he crashes in Sugar Rush and accidentally releases it all the way to a high candy cane tree branch. He goes to the candy cane tree to retrieve it, and, while climbing in the tree to retrieve it, meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a little 9-year old girl who steals his medal. She plans to use it so she can race, but the racers won't allow her to race because she's a glitch and destroy her self-made kart and toss her in the mud. Luckily, Ralph forces them to leave Vanellope alone by scaring them off, and he and Vanellope made a new (and real) kart so Vanellope can race and if she wins the race, Ralph gets his medal back. They become close friends, and they must get rid of the evil King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush, with lots of help from Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun, Ralph's other friends. In the end, King Candy (who is actually Turbo) is destroyed, Vanellope becomes the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush by becoming president, the racers apologize to her, and Ralph and Felix return to their own game to prevent it from being unplugged by showing Mr. Litwak how the game works. As an extra, the Nicelanders congratulate and praise Ralph with respect for his work as a villain. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Bowser Jr., Scratch and Grounder, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Bluto, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Fat Cat, and Syndrome will guest star in this film. *''Wreck-It Ralph'', Pinocchio, The Muppets, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Talespin, Darkwing Duck, The Lion King films, Tarzan, the Toy Story trilogy, The Incredibles, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Lilo and Stitch, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Phineas and Ferb, Peter Pan, the Tinker Bell films, and Tangled were made by Disney. *Sonic will have a full guest appearance in this film despite his cameo in the real film. *The reason Mario, Sonic, and their friends are guest starring in this is because Bowser and Dr. Eggman appeared in the real film, and they face them in their respective video games. *Mario and Luigi originally had to be in the real film, but Disney could not pay the fee(s) Nintendo requested on these characters. However, they still guest star in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films